The Noah Of Innocence
by Sleeping Apple
Summary: Elvire is the latest Noah. what's different about her is because she totally rejects the idea of 'starting the world anew' before she is fully transformed she meets Allen. ten years later now. they met again. Parings: OCXAllen may change
1. How it all Started

A/n: I don't own D. Gray man I only own my unnamed OC character. Besides if I owned DGM then I won't be writing Fan Fiction would I now?? now... I 'm supposed to work on my other story... but this idea bugs me so much and I can't get it out of my head until I wrote it down... please bear with me for once .

The Noah Of Innocence: how it started

every time I close my eyes I see dreams, horrible dreams about war blood and gore. I wanted to scream, cry and tear my hair out of agony, then there were more peaceful dreams, a family eating in table talking, a girl running around a grassy field playing catch with her dad, these memories happens more often than the gory ones. But every time I woke up I would find my forehead bleeding from the seven cross-shaped scars on my head, and then the peacefulness of those calm dreams disappear I would always wake up and find myself bleeding and mostly freaking out... sometimes I think I'm going insane... like I don't know what is a reality an what's a dream... I can't seem to tell the difference between the two now... and today it's no different. The dreams were getting more realistic each day, this time a battle scene, a gory,awful nightmare full of blood and corpses and I was one of the witnesses, I wanted to stop the strange monsters to attack the people but I can't control my body it's as if I'm possessed by a ghost or a poltergeist of some sort, except for the fact that the poltergeists don't actually kill people. I tried not to sleep but failed each day and every day I needed to face the awful pain and everyday I feel a part of me dying inside, a part that I try to keep alive, my own identity and my memories started to somewhat fade away... it's such a scary thing. I keep forgetting my parent's faces until I saw my parent's photos. But the most painful thing is that I had forgotten who I am myself. _Who am I ?? what am I doing here_ even to the extent of questioning my existence and why am I here for... I was at the brink of insanity until that person came. I can remember that person clearly, a unusual person with a unusual combination of looks. Even for a boy. He has white hair and a pentacle shaped scar. And the most unusual a deformed hand at least that's what he said...


	2. Meet Elvire

A/n: I don't own DGM only the girl called Elvire

***********************************************************************************

The Noah Of Innocence : Meet Elvire

Blood.... so much blood... enough to drown a human mortal enough to drown a shark filled the battlefield. The air smelled of a rotten scent, a scent of decay, a scent of death. Sadness, wrath, rage and revenge loomed over the atmosphere. It's such a real dream... so sad and horrible it hurts to watch. But this is real... this happens. Many times in history even though I know that it didn't make it easier to watch the dream as it shows the violence that people did to each other. Brothers slain. Oaths broken. And People betrayed. There is none of the glory the poems legends and the myths talk about. Only hate sadness wrath rage, and revenge. This only caused more revenge and the cycle starts again. And it'll repeat if people repeat their mistakes. I can't bear to watch. But I some how can't divert my head in fact I can't even move. I tasted the blood in the air. A part of me smiled in joy... _wait Joy?_ I wondered disgusted with myself in fact I hated myself for even thinking about violence as an entertainment. I felt a cold metal through my chest. I gasped and my eyes flew open. I came back to reality and relief washed over me like a wave.

I'm back to reality... being myself having control over my life. In other words perfectly normal. a normal french girl in the streets. Kicked out of orphanage and the insane asylum (good riddance of that). Other than that a perfectly normal eight year-old with an older mindset... mom says I'm always thinking too much and therefore the mind overdeveloped. She was a nice mother... even though our life's poor we managed to live happily. Unfortunately three years ago she died. Things got worse ever since. I started to cry until I have no more tears we are evicted from our small cottage. And I've cut my hair to sell to a wig shop. The owner was generous enough to let me inside. Unlike other shop owners. They mostly kick out the beggars like me. i sold off my all of my best dresses, I kept my mother's fans though they are a family heirloom and my mother's last memento mom said that here great grandma is a duchess and she got this from a Japanese trader . I started to work in a factory that makes cotton(I faked my age and gender). The pay was horrid but I suppose I'm luckier than the other people at least I didn't lose my finger or anything like that. I slept in a shack that I built in a clearing so that the people will not see what's happening to my head and cursing me as a witch. Of course there are already legends of a demon living at the forest and stuff like that. But the hunters knew it's just a hoax caused by a rumor. Anyways life here is kind of hard and lonely, but I promised mom to keep walking, even if the fates broke my two legs I'll still go on.

Today is a Saturday... a day off so I went to the river to bathe. After I finished I decided to collect berries for food so I set off with a wicker basket I made.

I walked deep in to the forest and noticed a flash of white hair I looked at him "hey Allen" I greeted him. Allen dropped the book he was holding.

"oh! You scared me there" he said "what are you doing today?"

I held up my basket and answered "breakfast... I was going to pick strawberries for breakfast wanna join?" I ask

"sure" he brightened up at the thought of it

"well then follow me, I know a place where the sweetest strawberries are" I say. And set off . Allen is a boy traveling around the world with his master Cross-Marian (a womanizer by all standards) he left lots of debts and Allen pays it back I also sometimes help him. He teaches me how to cheat in poker and while I teach him the things in nature herbs that can heal wounds, and the plants you should or shouldn't eat. The first time I met Allen I was on the brink of insanity, this is how it happened.

XXFlashbackXx

a thin little girl walked in the forest wearily holding a stick and a bag. She sighed and let her hand run over her hair. She finally stopped at a clearing. In the clearing there is a shack and a pond she went into the shack and set her bags down. She came out f the shack with a basket and started to find food. She walked until she saw a boy holding a fruit, her eyes widened and tackled him.

"are you trying to kill your self??" she asked the boy

"it's just a berry what's wrong with it ?" the boy demanded

"it's poisonous" the girl says "okay look I'll teach you how to identify the poisonous berries and the harmless ones so you don't kill yourself in the future " the girl says

"who are you?"

"E-" the girl paused "Jean (John in french) my name is Jean"

"so you're a boy?" the white haired boy asks

"y-yes" she lied through her teeth

"then why didn't you cut your hair?"

"I'm going to cut it and sell it later " the girl says "it's to earn extra money"

"oh... okay" the boy says but didn't ask further

"so there are three main differences of a poisonous and a harmless one..." the girl taught him she was glad that she has a distraction from the disturbing dreams she has lately. Slowly she forgot all her concerns and had fun like a normal child.

xXEnd of FlashbackXx

"Jean!! Jeeeeaaaaannnn!!!!!!" Allen called returning me to reality

"h- huh?? sorry I got distracted" I asked and apologized "so you're saying???"

" I'm asking is this enough for today?" Allen asks holding a handful of strawberries

"yup that's great." I say "wanna sup at my place???" I ask "it's not much but..." I was cut off by whoops and laughter from him "I love your place!!!"

" I'll take that as a yes" I say

we spent the day teaching each other tricks and techniques until the sunsets

"well I have to tell you something..." Allen says sadly " I'm moving to Milan tomorrow"

"but we'll meet each other someday right?" I ask "let's make a promise okay?"

"what promise?" Allen asks

"seven years later on this date we'll meet in this place and see how much we changed. That way we can remember that we have each other as friends" I say

"yeah sure" Allen says "seven years later okay?"

"I promise" I say "but what ever happens don't hate me okay? I feel that something big, either good or bad will happen to you or me... maybe to both of us " I say really meaning it

"oh... okay until next time then"

"yeah" I say "oh! Before I forget I want to give you something as a reminder" I say and head into the shack and handed him a box

"it's my mother's" I say "i give it to you as a special gift to my first friend and for you to remember to return it to me seven years later" I say "and it reminds you of our friendship" I bid him farewell and after he's gone I ran into the shack and broke down and cried

"farewell my friend" I whispered

"so you made your decision yet?" a girl with short hair- Rhode asks

"it's not like I have a choice do I?" I ask her grimly

xXFlashbackXx

I gasped an my eyes flew open as the dream ended. I saw a shadow to be exact a silhouette of two persons. A chubby figure and a short skinny one.

"...a Unique one too..." the chubby one says

"oh sister you finally woke up!!! by the way I'm Rhode" the skinny one- apparently a girl- says

"s-sister?" I ask her

"you are a Noah" the chubby one says "I'm the millennium Earl"

"Noah?" I ask them

"the Noah Of Innocence" the Earl says

"The Noah of Innocence?" I say "what is exactly a Noah?"

" we are chosen by the gods we are the apostles of god" Rhode began "there are a total of fourteen Noahs currently you are a Noah unheard of before. The Noah Of Innocence that makes you the fifteenth"

"um... okay I'm terribly sorry but why do you believe that I am a Noah?" I ask

"those seven crosses on your forehead" Rhode says "we have them too"

"okay so? What if I am a Noah?" I ask her "what does this have to do with me?" I ask her

"well we plan to move you to our mansion"

"no way in hell am I going to do that" I say "this is my home"

"oh? There are about three hundred villagers we can convince that you are the real witch of the forest to and they will believe in it instantly" Rhode says

"..."

"I'll leave you to decide until the end of the day" The Earl says

"... leaving huh..."

xXFlashback EndXx

***********************************************************************************

A/n: I apologize for the crappy chapter T^T *cries* I had a bad day today and the internet isn't helping me at all


	3. Seven Years Later

A/n: I don't own DGM. If I do would I be writing this fan fiction?? so don't sue me OK?

***********************************************************************************

The Noah Of Innocence: Seven Years Later

**A/N: I'm sorry but that's how it goes alright? Bear with me here **

I tripped on something and fell flat to my face in the middle of the forest. Where is my other family members you ask? Well I escaped from them because I'm unsure what to do I'm confused between my mother's teachings and what they told me. They said the Noah inside me will know what to do but the problem is that the so-called-Noah inside me hates them more than anything. Something's definitely wrong with my Noah. Even my Noah Form is weird I have very pale skin instead of the ashy gray, and my eyes are violet instead of their actual gold and my scars are glowing in a white light. I hid this fact and tried to live a normal life in there for these confusing seven years. Even though they are nice to me. but the Noah inside me can't take it anymore so it forcefully took over my body when I lowered my guard.

XXFlashbackXx

a girl with long silky blonde hair in a white sundress and a sun hat is sitting on a bench in the Noah's garden reading poetry

"there was a girl crying tears

tears of sadness tears of blood

tears of hatred tears of rage

tears of wrath that destroys every thing

but it'd be the tears of revenge most of all- " she gasped and began to change. her blonde hair turned black and her stormy blue eyes turned violet. But the most strange is the seven strange scars emerging from her forehead. As if that's not strange enough the scars are glowing a strange silver lights.

"i'll be taking over now" the girl said in a different- a somewhat huskier-voice

and she summoned the wind to carry herself out of the gardens and into the clouds. She then dropped into the forest. The girl changed her appearance again but was stopped half way

"why are you doing this" the gentle voice asked the other one

"because I can't stand them" the huskier voice replied "a little more then that then I'd probably hold a massacre of the Noahs "

"how? They are nice people how could you think of that?"

the huskier voice sighed "it's because you've never seen them in real actions before"

"maybe you are right... but what makes you say that?"

"well... I guess I'll tell you later after we get out of this forest "with that said the other personality left her body leaving her alone in the forest

xXEnd of FlashbackXx

I sighed and walked more to the north until I saw a high wall I smiled and jumped over it. Sometimes having extra powers can also be a handy tool. I dropped down the other side just to see graves I prayed to them

"May god rest his soul" I say and was about to stand up but I heard an explosion I turned to the sound of explosion

"OW!!" there's a shout in pain _Allen!!!_ I thought then I realized my friend wasn't here... but somehow the voices reminded me of him... I turned to the direction of the sound I saw two people climbing down the wall. One of them had white hair

"Allen?" I asked "no that's not possible" _could it be ?_

"huh? Lavi did someone just called my name?" the white haired boy asks

"I don't know... it's not my voice"

"Allen!!!!" I say and hugged him

"what!?!" the red haired boy asks"Allen you know this girl?? why didn't you tell me?"

"umm... I don't know her" Allen says

"oh!! you don't remember me?" I almost cried until I realized that I lied my gender to him "then do you remember Jean?" I asked him "you met him in the forest before right?"

"wait!!! stop!!! how did you know my childhood???"

"..." I gathered my hair in a bun "does this remind you of someone?? or do I have to cut my hair and sell it all over again??" I ask "Jean is my name when I faked my age and my gender to work" I say in a husky voice much like my Noah. I released my hair "my name..." I say again "... is Elvire Winters"

***********************************************************************************

A/n: comments please ??


	4. Enter our Noah of Innocence

A/n: I don't own DGM. If I do would I be writing this fan fiction?? so don't sue me OK?

***********************************************************************************

The Noah Of Innocence

xXFlashbackXx

"wait!!! stop!!! how did you know my childhood???"

"..." I gathered my hair in a bun "does this remind you of someone?? or do I have to cut my hair and sell it all over again??" I ask "Jean is my name when I faked my age and my gender to work" I say in a husky voice much like my Noah. I released my hair "my name..." I say again "... is Elvire Winters"

xXEnd of FlashbackXx

"..." Allen's eyes widened like the size of dinner plates

"um..." I ask " hello??? Earth to Allen! For the heavens sake don't be so shocked!!!" I say "Besides I fulfilled the promise didn't I???" I ask " anyways do you have the thing I lent to you??" I ask "the fans remember??" I waited to a response but no avail I turned to his friend "Err... does this often happen to him??" I said concerned I saw the guy blushing a little from the heat??

"Strike..." he muttered spacing out.

"not you too!!!!" I groaned walked out to the graves leaving those boys behind. I tripped on a twig and fell flat on my face I almost landed on top of the grave's soil if not the fact that my hands saved me. I saw something strange "Pentacles" I say the boys snapped out of their thoughts

"Pentacles?" the guys ask ed me as if I'm insane

"yes... there must be something involved with the Akuma "

"Akuma?? wait you know about Akuma???"

"yes... and I am unwillingly involved in this situation too" I said sadly

"... are you... are you an Exorcist??"

"Everything isn't what it seems" I said not answering the questions

"so you are an Exorcist??"

"No..." I say I looked at their uniforms. I saddened immediately"I have a last request for you all as a old friend and a new enemy" I say kneeling

"enemy?" Allen questions me "h-hey"

"like I said everything isn't what it seems" I say "as a request I wanted you to kill me"

"Wh-what!?!?!"those boys shouted

"I'm The Noah Of Innocence" I say "i still have a clean record" I say "so go the world some good and kill the earl's weapon" I say "you have the innocence right??"

*SLAP!!!!* Allen's hand slapped me I felt the stinging pain _I guess they hated me now... enough to kill me_ then a embrace from him

"why?" I ask

"you still have a clean record... then why don't you keep that record?" Allen asks "instead of killing yourself and ending your life here. Why don't you live on to ensure that the world is peaceful and get involved in the things you wanted to do???" he says "life gives you more opportunities than that you can imagine... now go back to the place you call home" I felt a pang at my chest

"they burned it down" I say sadly "that clearing was burned to the ground.... what's more??? I ran away from them" I stood up

"why?" the red haired asks

"the Noah inside me couldn't take it anymore" I say "she wants to talk to you" I felt the nudging "i'll let her take over my body okay?? so stay on guard" I say letting the Noah take over me

***Author's P.O.V***

Elvire changed her hair turning black her skin turning paler than her creamy dress her eyes became Violet and the seven crosses emerged

"nice to meet you I'm Elvire's other Personality Elvira" the Noah says

"Elvira huh??" Allen cautiously stepped closer

"now as you see... this young little innocent girl doesn't know me much and she thinks of me as a Noah"

Allen and Lavi sweat-dropped _aren't you the same age as her??_ they both thought

"the truth is that I am not a Noah..."Elvira says "a Noah member always and always will have golden eyes and Ashy skin. Their scars don't glow" she lifted her her bangs to reveal the seven crosses with the silver light emitting from it... but I don't even know who I am... all I know is that I have a hate for the Akumas and the Noah's"

"so how did it start??" Lavi asks "I mean how are you awakened?"

" I was born with her" the girl says "I watched over her and her families ever since... until the day she turned seven that is. That day I was sucked into her body and was trapped inside. My memories started to flow in to her and we began to share stories-"Elvira paused "Innocence... I can feel it" _for some reason it's kind of mixed with an Akuma's scent._"i want to verify something" the girl says taking a shovel and digging the graves.

"hey what are you doing?"

"shut up and help me get this damn coffin lid open!" she says struggling with the lid. Nobody moved or motioned to help "pfft!!! or are you scared??" she dared them

"rock paper scissors!" the two boys started a match Allen lost and had to open the scary foreboding coffin.

*Creak*

"Akuma..." Elvira says stepping back "ah! my time's up it's time for me to go"

with that she was gone. Leaving the poor girl staring at the coffins.

"huh... I thought it's supposed to be a little longer than this" she paused and stared at the corpses "k-kyaaa!!!" Elvire screamed and hugged the nearest person by her, Allen

"E-Elvire??" the white-haired asked

"eh??" the girl asks she released her hands from Allen's waist"oh sorry about that I can't really handle the ghost... creeps me out" she shuddered.

"the baron is attacking Akumas... if he was only attacking Akuma"

"Lavi- san behind you!!" the girl shouted and summoned the wind... but it was too late Lavi was punched by the rumored vampire, Aleister Kory (sp?).

"so it's you three... you've made me angry"


	5. The Forbidden Lovers Kory and Eliade

A/N: don't own DGM I do own Elvire though

***********************************************************************************

The Noah Of Innocence: The Forbidden Lovers Aleister Kory and Eliade

XXFlashbackXx

"the baron is attacking Akumas... if he was only attacking Akuma"

"Lavi- san behind you!!" the girl shouted and summoned the wind... but it was too late Lavi was punched by the rumored vampire, Aleister Kory (sp?).

"so it's you three... you've made me angry" he snarled

xXEnd of FlashbackXx

Elvire 's P.O.V.

The following ten seconds were the longest as they battled around the castle walls. It looks like that the vampiric guy (A/N: she doesn't know his name yet) is gaining the upper hand. They exchanged some incoherent words between the clashing and my hearing is literally killing me. Sometimes having superpowers sucks too you know. Allen's left arm somehow turned into a very different form than what it used to be. He used it as a weapon. And defended himself from that vampire's harmful blows.

Then an unexpected thing happened. Allen disarmed himself. There was a moment of silence. Then:

"listen what I have to say!!!" Allen shouted leaving me and the vampire in puzzlement question marks floated around me. "all of the villager's corpses in that garden are Akuma. Did you know about that?" Allen asked seriously "Aleister Kory are you REALLY a vampire" he asks again

"Vampire?" He asks then he vanished into thin air!

I felt cold arms around me suddenly and several strands of hair falling to the ground.

"i just liked the thrill of the hunt I don't give a damn about Akumas" he said releasing me "Life is to be savored!!!" he continued "anyone would want to live their life freely, their instincts unfettered." he paused and addressed Allen "so I kill... and I'll kill you too!!"

"Allen!!" I ran to him a a inhumane speed. To block the attack. We both ended up crashing at the wall of the old castle.

***Allen's P.O.V.***

"ouch!!" I yelped in pain as I hit the stony floor some how it didn't hurt as much as I thought... it's rather soft... wait soft??? I looked down and saw Elvire covered with blood.

"Allen??" she asks "good... you're alright" she says "I'm sorry I couldn't do more than this..." I felt shocked.

"don't talk... it's going to be okay" I say trying to comfort her

"it'll heal" she said "Noah's power... remember?" she reminded me and fainted.

"h-hey Elvire" I shook her gently

"so... tired ….zzzZZZ" she muttered. I sweat dropped _incredible! After an injury and a severe one at that she can still sleep like the dead!!! _ I thought as I carried her _eh? Strange she feels lighter than I expected_... I felt a warm liquid on my fore head and realized that I'm bleeding from a wound I began to feel dizzy... major blood loss

"gotta get out there fast" I say using a hand to support myself to the wall

*slide*

_what's with that weird sound? _I thought my questions were answered by the wall opening. I fell straight into the secret mysterious room. I staggered trying not to harm Elvire more than I should.

"a hidden door... where is this place?"

"eh?? *yawn* Allen??" Elvire woke up startling me "what is this place???... more than that why am I riding on your back??"

"_wuuu..."_

"did you hear that?" I ask her. She nodded.

We both saw a shadow of a strange creature.

*Click*

I whirled around and saw the room empty. I felt someone slamming my body into the bookcase.

"Eliade... no!!" Elvire shouted _wait she knows her???_

"oh my if it isn't that white-haired kiddo" the nurse says "I told Aleister to slaughter you"

"no stop!!!" Elvire shouted

"... well well... if it isn't our traitorous Noah" Eliade says "i'll deal with you later then... on the meantime watch your friend in pain" she paused "entering this castle will be your final regret"

***********************************************************************************

A/n: sorry for this short chapterT^T ***cries **

**comments will be appreciated. Just press that button down there!**

**V**


	6. New Weapon

A/N: I don't own DGM don't sue me I've got no money alright?? so it's pointless

***********************************************************************************

xXFlashbackXx

"... well well... if it isn't our traitorous Noah" Eliade says "i'll deal with you later then... on the meantime watch your friend in pain" she paused "entering this castle will be your final regret"

xXEnd of FlashbackXx

***Elvire's P.O.V.***

Eliade held Allen with a hand that crushed his chest... I really wanted to tear that hand away from Allen but I can't, I can't even move that much my left leg is broken and even though it's healing my healing abilities were slower almost nothing though the other noans have a much more faster healing rate and can control it at will, I lied to Allen to make him worry about other important things... my legs were the least of their concerns now. Even worse I am tied into place with Eliade's tentacles herself.

"what's wrong? You were breathing just fine a minute ago." Eliade mocked Allen "if you don't put up any resistance, your chest is going to be crushed" Allen was losing consciousness and fast _I need to do something!!! _I thought_ move! You useless body!!! why? Why? Does this happen now???_ I tried to release the grip of Eliade's tentacle _can't I do anything at all? I just wanted to protect my friend!!!_ I felt fatigue washing over me.

"aw! No response?"Eliade punches Allen several times "or is it that you don't feel up to it?" the punches him some more "perhaps you took too much damage from Aleister" Eliade got an axe and is about to chop him

_if I could only protect him..._I thought

_**what a weak girl event though you are a Noah you can't even protect a friend!! I thought that the Noahs are supposed to BE strong!**_ The second voice mocked inside me

"SHUTUP!!!!" say both mentally and physically. I finally snapped . I felt a burning on my left leg, it feels like behind burned and frozen at the same time. Then I noticed my broken leg healed along with my other scars. I finally snapped and let go of all of my self control I stood up and caused a miniature tornado of papers around myself and directed the wind to the axe that Eliade was holding but it was too late. Luckily Allen's left hand stopped the sharp blade even though he's unconscious. He crushed the metal as if it was made of paper. Allen's left eye changed it's star shaped scar became a black star and his blind eye opened. I also saw something that shocked me. A soul suffering behind Eliade

"A-Allen?" I asked "what was that?" I pointed to the soul. I feel scared although I don't believe in ghosts or mysterious apparitions.

"you're an Akuma" Allen says. _Me? Akuma? How is that even possible?_ Then I realized that he's talking to Eliade

"you're a strange one" she replies

"Elvire" Allen called "catch!" he tossed me a familiar but battered box._ I think I saw this somewhere before...but what is it???_ I opened the box and saw the dark blue fans, they were beautifully made and are designed to be used as a weapon (after moving in with the Noah I discovered apparently my great great great- whatever grandmother likes to collect these). I looked at Allen with a puzzled look.

"I'm just in time to complete the promise we made seven years ago"

"... after seven years" I say "you can still remember a poor beggar's promise?" I ask "I thought you forgot about this" I whispered I opened the fans and saw they they were in a good condition..._ maybe I could use them... to direct my wind... but will it work?_ I thought and mentally bracing myself _well it's a sink or swim_ I placed the box down. Time to test my theory I thought feeling excited as my other side switched over...

**A/N: sorry for this incredibly short short chapter... please don't kill me!!!**


End file.
